4 girls, 2 different friendships but the same situation
by Magic Danvers
Summary: what happens when 2 girls wish for help in their situation at the same time? read to find out! ok yeah i know that summary wasn't very good but i'm pretty sure that if you like Liv & Maddie or/and descendants, you will like the story. the ships are Liv/maddie and Mal/Evie :3 hope you enjoy -Magic
1. what just happened?

**Hey guys so here is my first crossover about my 2 favourite things on Disney channel xD i hope you like it and I don't know how many chapters i will do. The ships are Mal/Evie and Maddie/Liv. I don't own liv and Maddie or Descendants, only my weird and stupid ideas xD. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

 _(Stevens Point, Rooney's house, Liv & Maddie's room...)_

(No one POV)

Maddie was laying on her bed, lost in her thoughts and for once she was alone in her room since Liv was still shooting "space werewolves".

(Maddie's POV)

Ugh why is it so tough...why do i keep denying that i love her but it's just impossible she's my sister...why is it always so complicated.

(No one POV)

Maddie's toughs were interrupted by Liv who just burst in the room with a groan and an ice pack on her head.

-Maddie :"hey-OMG what happened to you?", said Maddie who just got up to Liv's side.

-Liv :"you know i said i was going to do my own stunts?"

-Maddie :"yeah?"

-Liv :"well i was too close from an explosive charge and it threw me on my space ship", said Liv before letting herself fall on her bed.

-Maddie :"are you going to be fine?", said Maddie before sitting down beside her sister.

-Liv :"i have you know so i will", said Liv while taking Maddie's hand and giving her a smile.

(No one POV)

Maddie blushed at the sudden touch and comment. She looked down so that Liv wouldn't see her face that turned the same colour as her 'sparkly red wedge #26'.

 _(Meanwhile in Auradon, Mal and Evie's dorm...)_

(No one POV)

Mal broke up with Ben today and she was waiting for her best friend to come back from the mall. Mal was sitting on her bed and thinking about what to say to Evie when she was going to be back.

(Mal's POV)

'I broke up with Ben because i love you' god that sucks it's too small and it sounds stupid...maybe umm 'i broke up with Ben today because i have strong feelings for you since we met after you were castle schooled' omg it's even worse than the first one..i really need to find something else to say.

(No one POV)

As Mal just finished her thoughts, Evie came in with 3 shopping bags.

She putted the bags down beside her sewing table.

-Evie :"hey Mal how was your date? Aren't you early?", said Evie with a wink.

-Mal :"um well i-i...", said Mal looking down at her feet.

-Evie :"M are you ok?", said Evie before sitting beside Mal on her bed.

-Mal :"i broke up with Ben today...", said Mal almost whispering.

-Evie :"I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

-Mal :"i broke up with him today", said Mal and this time loud enough for Evie to hear.

 _(Back to Liv and Maddie's room...)_

-Liv :"Maddie are you ok? You look distracted..", said Liv before getting up to sit instead of laying.

-Maddie :"no no I'm fine", said Maddie and giving a fake smile to her sister.

-Liv :"Maddie i can tell you're not fine come on just tell me"

 _(Back in Auradon...)_

-Evie :"why? Did he do something to you? He will pay if he did"

-Mal :"No, no he didn't do anything wrong...I'm the problem"

-Evie :"what do you mean? Why would you be a problem?"

-Mal and Maddie at the same time :"i wished that i had somebody in the same situation to help me"

 _(In Liv and Maddie's room...)_

Suddenly, purple smoke appeared in the room. Liv shrieked and hugged Maddie to not be scared. After the smoke disappeared there were two girls standing in Liv and Maddie's room. A purple haired and a blue haired girl.

-Evie :"Mal? Where are we?"

-Maddie :"who are you and what are you doing in our room?", the voice sounded a bit like Mal but deeper.

-Mal :"E, i think we are in their room but I don't think we are in Auradon", said Mal turning around to find twins that had similar traits as her.

-Liv :"Auradon? What's Auradon?", said a higher pitched voice than Mal's.

-Evie :"wait i've seen those girls somewhere..."

-Mal :"you've seen them when?"

-Evie :"back on the isle, the night that you trapped me in Cruella's closet.", said Evie before glaring at Mal and looking back at the twins.

-Mal :"you know how sorry i am about that come on E",said Mal before giving Evie a hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

-Maddie :"are you two dating?"

(No one POV)

Mal became pale as snow white because she wished that they were since she love her but she doesn't know if Evie likes her in that kind of way. Evie was blushing and giggled at the girl's comment.

-Evie :"no she's my best friend"

-Mal :"y-yeah i am", said Mal who had started to gain colours on her face.

-Liv :"anyways we need to find out how you got here"

-Maddie :"well i just wished that i had somebody in the same situation as me to help me and then they appeared"

-Mal :"wait i wished the exact same thing in those exact word", said Mal who had already stopped hugging Evie.

(No one POV)

Evie and Liv looked at each other, both didn't understand what Mal and Maddie meant by "situation". Mal and Maddie went in a corner to talk.

-Maddie :"so same situation uh?"

-Mal :"in love with someone you can't have and i would look wrong?", said Mal with a raised eyebrow.

-Maddie :"you're in love with her?", said Maddie while pointing Evie who was talking about fashion with Liv.

-Mal :"i am and you? Your sister?", said Mal pointing at Liv.

-Maddie :"yeah do you think we should tell them now?"

-Mal :"well we kinda will have to tell them one day or another"

-Maddie :"you wanna go first?"

-Mal :"i have an idea i will probably regret it but fuck it"

(No one POV)

Mal whispered her plan to Maddie. When Mal finished Maddie had a huge grin and a blush on her face. Meanwhile Liv and Evie saw that the two other were whispering and blushing, it made them jealous.

-Liv :"what are you talking about over there?"

-Evie :"hope you're not replacing me!"

-Mal :"can't replace you E, you're a unique princess", said Mal before sitting down next to Evie.

-Maddie :"we were talking about the 'situation' ", said sitting beside her sister.

-Liv :"what is the situation?"

-Evie :"yeah what is it?"

(No one POV)

Maddie looked at each other with a gulp. Mal gave a nod to make her understand that they should do what they planned.

-Maddie :"get ready to run Mal"

-Mal :"oh believe me I'm good to run away"

-Liv :"running?"

-Evie :"why would you-mmph"

(No one POV)

Mal pressed her lips to Evie's while Maddie did the same to her sister. Mal and Maddie pulled out because they realized that the others weren't kissing back. Mal looked down and got up, Maddie followed her and they both went in the kitchen. Liv turned around to see Evie who was shocked too.

-Evie :"wow that was…"

-Liv :"fabumazingly weird"

-Evie :"yes it was, nice made up word by the way"

-Liv :"thanks but what are you going to do about the fact that your bestie kissed you"

-Evie :"I don't know but I feel like I've been waiting for it to happen..and what are you going to do?"

-Liv :"I always loved her I mean she's my sister but since I came back something is different"

-Evie :"I think we should go talk to them"

-Liv :"you're right let's go"

(No one POV)

The girls got up from Liv's bed and went downstairs in the kitchen to see Mal and Maddie doing a competition of vodka shots.

 **Hey guys so here is my new fic let me know if you like it and if you do I will continue it. Hope you enjoyed -Magic**


	2. explanation

**Hey guys here is chapter 2! I hope you will like where this is going ;) I don't own anything about descendants or liv and maddie, only my stupid and weird ideas. Btw i'm sorry that it's been a long time since i updated. Enjoy -Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal was going to drink her fifth shot when she saw Evie and Liv coming in the room. She tapped Maddie's shoulder to let her know they weren't alone anymore. Maddie finished her fifth shot and looked at the girls.

-Evie and Liv :"what are you doing?!"

-Mal :"drowning our feelings with a shot competition", said Mal before resting her back against the counter.

-Evie :"can i at least have an explanation from you?"

-Liv :"and i mine from my sister?"

-Maddie :"i'll go first", she got off of the counter since she was sitting on it and went to her sister.

-Maddie :"not seeing you for 4 years was really hard but when you came back it was..even harder because i needed to hide my feelings from you. I-i..urm I realized that i loved you more than in a sisterly way when i saw that..well it's obvious that you grew up fabulous and i grew up being that,"said Maddie pointing her whole self."it's just hard to explain better than this i guess".

(No one POV)

Maddie didn't looked in her sisters eyes for the whole time until she was finished and what she saw surprised her. Liv was almost crying but with a smile on her face. She putted her hands to her sister's cheeks and pulled Maddie for a kiss. The kiss was interrupted by Evie telling Mal to not drink another shot.

-Evie :"M, no! You know i hate to see you like this"

-Mal :"i know you do but it's not like a have a bad reason..it's not like you loved me back or something you're with your prince and I'm with my vodka", said Mal while raising the bottle in the air.

-Evie :"don't say that", said Evie before taking the bottle from Mal's hands and putting it in the sink.

-Mal :"it's the truth and you know it Eves! Since you came back in my life it's been a nightmare for me to hear you say that you weren't smart enough or that you needed to be a perfect house wife and find a prince..you're so smart and i love you that way. I don't want to lose you over a prince but that's not in my control-well i could with magic but that wouldn't be fair..i-i don't know what else to say...", she was going to get out of the kitchen until she felt Evie grab her hand.

-Evie :"if you have nothing to say than shut up and listen to me okay?", she pulled Mal in to a hug.

-Mal :"normally I wouldn't take orders but it's you so go ahead",said Mal still in Evie's arms.

(Meanwhile on the other side of the room...)

-Liv :"Maddie i love you so much but you know it's going to be hard on the both of us because we will need to hide it", said Liv who was on her sister's laps.

-Maddie :"i know...but the perks is that we have the same room and we have a lock", said Maddie before laying a kiss on Liv's neck.

-Liv :"ohh somebody has a plan to score the winning-...role"

-Maddie :"it's goal not role but at least you tried", said Maddie before looking at Mal and Evie if it was getting anywhere.

(Back to Evie and Mal...)

-Evie :"first of all I didn't went shopping only. I also went to see Doug to tell him that we were over because i realized with who i really wanted to be with..Since the night you touched the dragon eye to save me, i knew that I didn't need a prince.. But that i needed my evil fairy", a tear fell down Mal's cheek and a blush appeared.

-Evie :"omg i was able to make the 'i never cry' Mal actually cry?", said Evie after pulling away from their hug.

-Mal :"euh i had something in my eye", said Mal before whipping her tear away.

-Evie :"haha right."

-Mal :"so you really think i can replace a perfect fairytale prince?", said Mal while getting closer into Evie's space.

-Evie :"for me you are the only perfect thing i need in my life", said Evie before putting her hands on Mal's shoulders.

-Mal :"don't wanna be rude but that was super corny, dork"

-Evie :"hey don't ever call me that again you baby dragon"

-Mal :"you will pay so bad for that dorky princess"

-Evie :"well than make me pay...baby dragon"

(No one POV)

Seconds after Evie finished, Mal pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet until they pulled out and Evie saw Mal's glowing green eyes. Mal pushed Evie against the fridge and started to ravage her neck with bites and kisses. Evie was biting her lip to not groan. When she was about to groan, she heard a fake cough and came back to reality. She just realized that the twins were still there.

-Evie :"M-ah-L st-um-op"

-Maddie :"are you going to fuck her on the fridge? Cuz if you do I'll never eat from that fridge again"

(No one POV)

Mal pulled out from Evie's neck to look at a turned on and blushing Evie. She turned around to look at the twins. Mal was about to say something until they all heard a male voice coming from the living room.

-Pete :"Girls! Were home!"

(No one POV)

Liv and Maddie looked at each other and palled. They both go up, grabbed Evie and Mal on their way up back to their room. Once they were in the room, Liv locked the door.

-Liv :"what do we do ?"

-Maddie :"you two stay up here and we will go downstairs to just show that we are alive and probably eat supper"

-Mal :"ok but you don't have to worry about the door i will cursed it so that only you and Liv can open it"

-Pete :"Girls?! Come down and eat supper"

-Liv :"Were coming dad!"

-Maddie :"oh I'll make you come", said Maddie before kissing her sister and grabbing her ass.

-Liv :"you are truly a jock..we will later now let's go eat before they think we're dead", said Liv with a giggle

-Maddie :"fine let's go and girls try to not make too much sound okay?"

-Evie :"we won't"

(No one POV)

Liv and Maddie got out of the room and went downstairs. Evie went to close the door. When she finished to close it, she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

-Mal :"i love you Evie and i promise you that I'll do my best to make you happy as if i was a prince and you were my princess", when Mal finished, Evie turned around to face her.

-Evie :"i love you too Mal and don't worry i know you will do better than any prince", said Evie before kissing Mal's cheek.

(No one POV)

Evie was going to kiss Mal's cheek again but Mal moved her head so that Evie kiss her lips instead. The kiss started slow and sweet until they both became hungry for more. Evie had her arms around Mal's neck while Mal had hers around Evie's waist. Mal pressed their bodies together and opened her mouth to let Evie's tongue battle with hers. Evie failed at winning for dominance. Mal pushed her against the door and didn't realize that it made a loud boom.

(Downstairs in the Rooney's kitchen...)

*Boum*

(No one POV)

Liv looked at Maddie and they both palled when their mom asked what that was.

-Maddie :"oh it's probably something in the brocave since the socks are alive", said Maddie in a joking tone and trying to sound convincing.

-Karen :"boys you really need to clean your room after supper"

-Parker :"what?! but it's not even that bad!"

-Joey :"yeah there's only some socks and a bit of stuff on the floor"

-Liv :"last time there was a Christmas tree in a toilet with dirty underwear on it so I wouldn't be surprised if there was a living thing hiding in your room"

-Pete :"boys listen to your mom, you will go clean"

(Back to Mal and Evie...)

(No one POV)

The girls started to unzip each other's jacket and giggle. When both of their jackets were off, they started kissing again. Mal moved a hand to Evie's breast. Evie pulled out and gave a slow moan before grabbing Mal's ass and squeezed it, making Mal groan. Evie wanted to have dominance for once. She pushed Mal, making them fall to the ground, grabbed her t-shirt and removed it slowly and teasingly. Mal did the same to Evie who was on top of her. She was about to remove Mal's pants when she heard someone opening the door…

 **Hey guys! Hope you like it! Did Mal forgot to curse the door? Hehe you will see next time anyways I will soon update my main story also. Bye -Magic**


	3. dessert

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3! I don't know how long this story will be but we'll see. Btw I changed the rating to T because there won't be graphic sex but don't worry it's the only story like this for now xD Enjoy! -Magic**

 _(In the kitchen while Evie and Mal were starting to undress each other...)_

(No one POV)

Maddie just finished her plate and was waiting for her sister to finish. Suddenly an evil idea came to her mind. Liv was going to answer what her mom asked but stopped when she felt a hand caressing her thigh.

-Karen :"honey you didn't answer, i asked you how was the shooting today"

-Liv :"it was great", blurred out Liv before giving a glare to her sister.

-Karen :"and you Maddie how was your day?"

-Maddie :"pretty lame since i wanted to do something with Liv but she was occupied"

-Liv :"I'm sure we will catch up", said Liv with warning look to Maddie to make her stop.

(No one POV)

Both girls took their dishes and putted them in the sink before heading to their room. Seconds after they were out off site for their family to see, they started making out while heading to their room. Maddie pinned Liv against the door and kissed her while Liv opened the door making them fall right beside Mal and Evie who were not wearing anything on top beside their bras.

-Mal :"shit i taught we got caught", said Mal making Evie laugh.

-Maddie :"thank god there is a carpet on this floor 'cause i would've broken something", said Maddie who was under Liv like Mal who was under Evie.

-Evie :"you ate pretty fast i wonder why", said Evie before kissing Mal's neck.

-Liv :"i think we wanted our dessert", said Liv before slipping a hand under Maddie's t-shirt.

-Maddie :"stop that your hand is super cold"

-Mal :"i think we should close the door before starting anything"

-Evie :"i'll get it",said Evie who started to get up but got pinned back down by Mal's arms on her waist.

-Mal :"no you don't", said Mal before flicking her fingers to the door and make it shut and locked.

-Maddie :"i wish i could to magic sometimes"

-Mal :"I'm sorry to say that but you don't have it in your blood haha"

-Liv :"less talk and more fun", said Liv before getting up and helping her sister up.

-Evie :"what she said", said Evie before doing the same.

-Mal :"well we can't argue with that"

-Maddie :"no we can't", said Maddie before picking up her sister and throwing her on her bed.

-Liv :"calm down champ", said Liv before holding herself up with her elbows.

-Maddie :"sorry I'm just so happy to have a new trophy", said Maddie before straddling Liv.

-Liv :"so I'm just a trophy?", said Liv before getting out of under Maddie and sit with her arms crossed.

-Mal :"ohh you're not having dessert tonight Maddie", said Mal before receiving a slap on her arm from Evie.

-Evie :"sshh mind your business M", said Evie before pulling Mal closer making them groan.

-Maddie :"no no that's not what I meant I'm sorry Liv i-i-mmph"

(No one POV)

Maddie was cut off by Liv's lips and got pinned down to the bed. They were in the same position they were a few minutes ago but Liv was on top instead of Maddie. Maddie dropped her hands Liv's ass and squeezed it making Liv break the kiss and bit Maddie's earlobe to not moan.

-Maddie :"geez the werewolf is out", said Maddie making her sister blush and giggle before pulling her into another kiss.

 _(Back to Evie and Mal…)_

-Evie :"I think we should give them privacy don't you?"

-Mal :"yeah plus I want MY privacy with you",said Mal before slapping Evie's ass.

-Evie :"uh um let's just leave them a note on their desk and go", said Evie blushing and trying to stay calm.

-Mal :"wait I want to find a way for them to contact us"

-Evie :"uh your phone number?"

-Mal :"that's actually a good idea thanks princess", said Mal before leaving a kiss on Evie's cheek and wrote a note with both of their numbers before leaving in a smoke.

(No one POV)

The sudden purple smoke made Liv and Maddie stop kissing. Liv got off and went to her desk to notice a note. She grabbed it and read it out loud.

-Liv :"girls it was nice to meet you. We left our phone numbers so that we can stay in contact and if you ever want to visit us we can make that happen ;) PS thanks Maddie for helping me in my situation, have fun eating your dessert", said Liv before blushing and laughing at the last part with her sister.

-Maddie :"well today I made 2 friends, a girlfriend and I'm going to have a new favorite dessert"

-Liv :"let's eat dessert and call them later"

-Maddie :"shall we?", said Maddie before heading towards her bed with Liv in her arms.

 **Hey guys I'm sorry if you hate the ending but I did my best on this first crossover. Hope you liked it! -Magic**


End file.
